<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ride It by starrytae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048224">Ride It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrytae/pseuds/starrytae'>starrytae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>this feels like falling in love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrytae/pseuds/starrytae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then please—pretty fucking please—let me ride your cock until you come inside me." And Donghyuck knows all of Mark's weak spots by now so when he leans down and kisses that spot right underneath Mark's ear, hand slipping under the hem of his shirt and fingers brushing lightly against his abs, he knows he's won. Mark moans and his hands are leaving Donghyuck's hips and undoing his belt buckle. </p>
<p>"Just remember you asked for it, baby."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>this feels like falling in love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ride It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569364/chapters/53933443">you run my mind boy</a>. also, I can't believe it hit 1k kudos, I'm glad everyone seemed to really enjoy it. thank you so much:) thank you isn't enough though, so here's a little sequel that someone suggested in the comments. </p>
<p>(also it's not necessary to read YRMMB. if you're just here for the spicy times, keep reading!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s every bit of midnight once Donghyuck is pushing his keys into his front door, walking into his apartment with Mark trailing behind him. "Jaehyun and Taeyong. Like, who saw those two coming? Don't get me wrong, they work good together now that I think about it but I definitely wasn’t expecting it,” Mark says as they walk into Donghyuck’s apartment. Jaemin is staying with Jeno, which has been happening more and more lately now that Mark and Donghyuck are dating. It all worked out rather well considering Mark is Jeno’s roommate and Donghyuck is Jaemin’s. Now when Jaemin sexiles Donghyuck (which he does fairly often), he goes straight to Mark—which to be fair, he did in the first place, but now instead of watching Netflix and playing Mario Kart, they have sex. Best development ever in Donghyuck’s opinion. </p>
<p>“I know, right,” Donghyuck says half-heartedly, throwing his keys on the table and collapsing on the couch. He’s exhausted and he’s surprised he’s lasted this long before crashing. First, he had a full day of classes, then he had a meeting for a group project until 8:00 which was followed by a text from Johnny begging him to stop by Doyoung’s off campus apartment for a chill movie night with a few of their friends (which is where Jaehyun might’ve accidentally let it slip that him and Taeyong had been dating for weeks now). The buzz he’d gotten from the wine at movie night earlier had faded and left a weariness that tugs his limbs down and makes his eyelids heavier with every second. </p>
<p>“I mean, I guess it makes sense. You know?” Mark says, plopping down next to him. “Jaehyun hasn’t been fucking around as much lately and I was suspicious, but I just thought he was outgrowing his hoe phase. But he deleted Tinder! I should’ve known something was weird at that point.” Mark continues on his rant, oblivious to how tired Donghyuck is to the point he’s almost being swallowed whole by the couch and all the throw pillows Jaemin had insisted were a necessity. </p>
<p>“I mean, it’s weird, right?” Mark throws his hands behind his head, leaning back against the couch as his legs spread apart. Donghyuck knows his boyfriend is just getting comfortable but the way his thighs look spread apart, straining against the black jeans Mark had chosen to wear, makes Donghyuck’s throat go dry and his tiredness all but disappears. Mark continues to ramble on about the latest couple in their friend group, but Donghyuck tunes it out, his mind wandering to other things. </p>
<p>Even though they've been dating for 2 months, he still hasn’t had the chance to ride Mark. They've done literally everything else: Mark has rimmed Donghyuck so good he cried (and came twice), Donghyuck fulfilled one of Mark's dreams and when he let his boyfriend come on his face, and the latest place on their X rated bucket list that Mark has fucked him in would be the locker room showers. And yet in between all of that, he hasn’t rode Mark. And now, with Mark manspreading on the couch and looking effortlessly hot in a T-shirt and black jeans, Donghyuck can’t think of anything else. </p>
<p>“Hyuck, are you listening?” Mark asks softly, glancing over at him. Donghyuck feels slightly guilty being caught red-handed, so he shrugs and smiles softly as he mutters a half-hearted ‘sorry’. </p>
<p>“Are you tired? You must be, you had all those classes and that group project. Let’s get to bed, hm?” Mark says, going to stand up. Donghyuck reaches out his arm though, grabbing Mark and holding him in place. </p>
<p>“I’m… not exactly tired. Just thinking,” he says shyly, giving Mark a heavy look.</p>
<p>“Thinking about what? Do you wanna talk about it?” Mark asks, relaxing back into the couch. Donghyuck rolls his eyes and takes the opportunity to push himself up from his position, climbing into Mark’s lap and throwing one leg on each side of him. </p>
<p>“Not talk, exactly.” He says quietly, his hands settling on Mark’s shoulders. He watches his boyfriend’s face morph into understanding, his lips falling open in a small “o” and his hands automatically going to Donghyuck’s waist, grip loose but still there. </p>
<p>“What did you have in mind, then?” Mark asks, smirking up at his boyfriend and pulling him closer with the grip on his waist. Donghyuck doesn’t wait as he leans in, pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s with fervor. Donghyuck feels Mark reach his hands up, tangling one of them in the hair on the nape of his neck to pull him closer as his tongue runs across Donghyuck’s bottom lip. </p>
<p>Instead of letting him take control, Donghyuck breaks the kiss entirely and pulls back, grinning at the confused expression on Mark’s face. He ducks down, pressing his lips against Mark’s jawline, taking his time to trail his lips down, down, down to his neck, lips tracing the soft skin and leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses in their trail. Mark’s hands find their way to his hips, treading dangerously close to his ass but still just a little too high to satisfy. He feels Mark sigh more than hears him, feels his hands digging into his skin a little tighter, and he feels arousal rush through his veins and settle in the pit of his stomach. </p>
<p>“I was thinking,” he says in between kisses. “I still haven’t ridden you yet.” Mark’s hips buck up immediately, meeting Donghyuck’s and it fuels the fire. Donghyuck leans back down, pressing a kiss against his pulse point before licking at where his neck meets his collarbone, lips sucking the skin and working it between his teeth until he knows the skin is red and raw. He feels Mark’s hands on his waist travel down in reaction, hands resting right on his ass and squeezing slightly, rolling their hips together once again.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Hyuck.” And just like that, Donghyuck riles Mark up. Their hips grind together slowly but it’s a sweet build up as he continues sucking bruises into the soft delicate skin of Mark’s neck. A few minutes pass by until Mark tangles his hands in Donghyuck’s hair, pulling him back and up towards his lips. The kiss is too much teeth and too much tongue but Donghyuck doesn’t mind the mess. He can feel how desperate Mark is, both by the force of his kiss and how hard Mark is, straining against his jeans as he grinds his own hips downwards once again. Mark breaks the kiss, panting into his mouth hands grasping at his hips and fingers digging into skin as he looks up at Donghyuck, his eyes twinkling like they always do but with a hint of want and lust. </p>
<p>“Well, what are you waiting for baby?”</p>
<p>"We got tested, right? We're both clean.” He sees Mark’s reaction at the direction of the conversation. They’ve had this conversation before, of course they have, but Mark (the sensible one between the two of them when things get hot and heavy) has always put his foot down. Still, Mark nods wordlessly, his jaw clenched tight and as he holds his stare, his eyes heavy and dark, Donghyuck feels a shiver run down his spine because he <em>wants</em>. </p>
<p>"Then please—pretty fucking please—let me ride your cock until you come inside me." And Donghyuck knows all of Mark's weak spots by now so when he leans down and kisses that spot right underneath Mark's ear, hand slipping under the hem of his shirt and fingers brushing lightly against his abs, he knows he's won. Mark moans and his hands are leaving Donghyuck's hips and undoing his belt buckle. </p>
<p>"Just remember you asked for it, baby," Mark says, his voice breathless as he speaks. The sound of the belt coming undone makes Donghyuck feel heat pool in his stomach and blood rush through his veins. He gets off of Mark’s lap to let him shove his jeans and boxers down in one go, pulling his own sweatpants off. They make quick work of taking their shirts off too, and before he knows it Donghyuck is lowering himself back down into Mark’s lap, taking a deep breath as their cocks brush against one another without the layers of clothing in the way. They’re both hard, skin hot against one another, and Donghyuck is almost certain neither of them are in the mood for much foreplay as Mark grabs his ass once again, pulling him closer and leaning up to press their lips together, licking into his mouth as he moves Donghyuck’s hips to grind against him. </p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking about this for a while, actually,” Donghyuck admits as they break apart, leaning back and reaching between them to wrap a hand around Mark’s cock, circling the head before stroking all the way to the base and back up again. “But your thighs in those jeans are what really did it.” </p>
<p>Mark doesn’t say anything for a bit, and Donghyuck can tell he’s already riled up by the light flush taking over his chest and his shoulders and the slight blush on his cheeks. Donghyuck keeps stroking him in short, fast strokes and Mark has his arms resting on the back of the couch, his head thrown back and his teeth digging into his bottom lip when suddenly he whips his head up, almost colliding with Donghyuck. </p>
<p>“Wait, what about lube? Isn’t it in your room?” Donghyuck whines, forgetting about it completely. The last thing he wants is to interrupt, but it’s also necessary. He’s about to trudge to his room, dick out and half naked when he remembers who exactly he lives with. </p>
<p>He reaches between the cracks of the sofa, praying, and he lets out a soft “thank god” as his hand wraps around a bottle. He pulls it out and sure enough, a half-empty bottle of lube was sitting between the couch cushions courtesy of one Na Jaemin. </p>
<p>"Is that yours?" Mark asks incredulously, taking the bottle in his hands anyway and uncapping it, spilling some onto his fingers. Donghyuck just shrugs, letting Mark’s free hand wrap around his waist and readjust him into a better position. </p>
<p>“It’s Jaemin's, but I think it's free game since it's in the couch and technically the couch is mine.” </p>
<p>Mark doesn’t bother responding. Instead, he leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Donghyuck’s lips at the same time as he reaches around and presses a finger against his entrance, sliding in easily to the knuckle. Donghyuck feels his breath hitch at the feeling, trying his best to be patient and not sink further down on Mark’s fingers and instead trying to lose himself in the kiss. </p>
<p>Mark starts out slow and gentle, working in and out of Donghyuck easily. It’s not until he curls his finger just right that Donghyuck tenses in his lap, breaking the kiss and dropping his head against Mark’s forehead as he feels himself clench around Mark’s finger. </p>
<p>“God, you’re tight. I guess it’s been a while, huh?” It has been a while since they’ve gotten time to be alone. Donghyuck’s been busy and stressed with school, so most nights end with Netflix and cuddles. But now, as Mark slips another finger into him and speeds it up a bit, he doesn’t have half a mind to think of school or their friends or anything else. All he can think about is how good Mark’s fingers feel inside him, curling just right and stretching him out so good. He feels the pads of Mark’s fingers <em>just</em> brush his prostate and he pushes back against Mark’s hand, trying to get that feeling again. Mark moves his hand back before pushing in and he tries again, riding down on Mark’s fingers, but Mark stops and Donghyuck can’t help the whine that slips out of his lips as he’s left just shy of that feeling. </p>
<p>“Relax, Hyuck. I’m trying to prep you, not make you come. Save the riding for later.” As if to punctuate his point, Mark adds a third finger and Donghyuck throws his head back, arching and trying to get them deeper inside him. Mark stops thrusting into him, instead scissoring his fingers and trying to stretch him out as he peppers light kisses along Donghyuck’s collarbones and shoulders. The difference between the gentle, loving kisses and the way Mark moves his fingers inside of him has Donghyuck’s head spinning and his dick getting even harder between them, beading at the tip and smearing against Mark’s abs. He's torn between whether to move his hips forward and grind against Mark for friction, or to sink back on his fingers and try to get Mark close to his sweet spot again.</p>
<p>“Mark,” he says breathlessly as his body decides for him, grinding against Mark’s abs for extra friction against his dick. He hears Mark sigh, feels his body tense briefly beneath him before he relaxes again. Mark doesn’t let up though, fingers still stretching him out slowly. He huffs, reaching up and putting a hand under Mark’s chin and forcing him to look up at him. “Mark, I’m good. Now please let me ride your cock.” </p>
<p>He sees the effect of his words immediately, Mark’s eyes darkening before fluttering shut with a deep breath, his fingers stilling inside him before he slips them out. He doesn’t say anything as he reaches for the lube, pouring a little more onto the palm of his hand and wrapping it around himself before he looks up at Donghyuck, hands coming back to settle on his hips.</p>
<p>“Alright. Show me how well you can ride me, then.” His voice is low and Donghyuck feels a full body shiver from the slightly demanding tone in his voice. He reaches behind him, never once breaking eye contact with Mark as he lines up and sinks down. </p>
<p>He feels his mouth open as he sinks down slowly, and it takes everything in him not to slam down on Mark’s dick. He wants to keep the memory in his mind of just <em> how good </em> Mark feels, filling him up like this with nothing between them. Mark’s cock feels amazing, the skin soft and hot, only adding to the fire in his gut and the heat in his veins. It’s different than all the other times, something about it just stretches him out more, he feels it more, more, <em> more. </em></p>
<p>Slowly, he sinks down all the way to the base, until his ass firm against Mark’s thighs, and he can’t help the way he clenches around Mark as the head of his cock brushes against his prostate, sending a shockwave of pleasure down his spine and all the way through to his fingertips. Mark rests his head back against the couch, moaning as Donghyuck tightens around him once more before his hands slide down to grab the globes of Donghyuck’s ass in his palms. </p>
<p>He looks back up at Donghyuck, eyes dark with lust and need, and before Donghyuck can move, can speak, can <em>breathe</em>, he feels Mark lift him up before letting him slam back down on his cock and Donghyuck is seeing stars as he hits hard and deep and <em>so fucking good.</em></p>
<p>“Fuck, Mark” Donghyuck can feel the precum leaking out of his dick and he doesn’t know how they went this long without this. </p>
<p>“Well, show me what you’ve got,” Mark says with a smirk and Donghyuck doesn’t need to be told twice. He lifts his hips up and drops back down on Mark’s cock, setting a slow and gradual pace. Mark feels sogood inside him and it would be a damn shame if Donghyuck came in 2 minutes flat. </p>
<p>Mark just helps him, lifting his hips up and down as he watches Donghyuck bounce on his cock. The sound of skin against skin is loud, accompanied by Mark’s occasional grunts and Donghyuck’s long, drawn-out moans but he couldn’t give a fuck about his neighbors if he tried. All he can focus on is speeding up his pace, trying to get Mark to hit that sweet spot once again. </p>
<p>He doesn't know how much time passes like that, sighs and moans spilling into the space between them only silenced when Donghyuck bends down and crashes his lips against Mark's. Mark is so deep inside of him, filling every space possible, and Donghyuck can't help the moans that escape with every drop down on his dick. His thighs are start to burn, though, and Mark must notice because suddenly he’s shifting, sitting up a bit more and adjusting Donghyuck in his lap. The next time Donghyuck lowers himself onto Mark’s cock, he feels Mark snap his hips up, meeting him with a shallow thrust, and Donghyuck whines as Mark starts an unforgiving pace and hits his prostate with every movement. </p>
<p>And it's amazing, the way he's seeing stars with every bounce on Mark's cock. The angle is unlike anything else they've tried, so much deeper and <em>closer </em>and the feeling of Mark's hands gripping his hips, guiding him up and down as he thrusts his hips shallowly—the way he can look down and watch every facial expression that crosses Mark's face, can watch just how Mark unravels as Donghyuck rides him like there's no tomorrow—sends sparks through his veins and edges him that much closer to the edge. </p>
<p>"You ride me so well, baby, fuck." Mark's voice is raspy and low, breaking at the end and Donghyuck lets a high pitched whine fall from his lips, mixing with the sound of skin slapping on skin. It echoes against the walls of the living room and it's all so filthy, but the only thing he can focus on right now is how hot and warm Mark is inside him, the way he fills him up just right. The coil in his stomach is winding up more and more until it’s tight enough to explode in white hot heat, and he feels himself clench tightly around Mark with each gasp that tumbles from his lips. </p>
<p>He feels Mark’s hands around his hips grip him tighter as Mark groans into his neck and he can feel how close he is, his body growing taut underneath his own and his thrusts getting desperate, sloppy. He speeds up his movements, riding him faster, slamming down harder, before leaning in and crushing his lips against Mark’s, trying to get him there just that much faster. </p>
<p>"Come inside me,” he says breathlessly, pulling away just enough to speak, his lips still pressed against Mark’s lightly. “Please Mark, want it so bad." Mark speeds up his thrusts, pace erratic and brutal but so fucking good as Donghyuck feels it across every inch of his body and <em>he's so close. </em></p>
<p>He feels Mark twitch inside him, thrusting into him once, twice more before he’s bending his head down, biting into Hyuck’s shoulder and muffling a groan as he completely stills inside the other. He feels Mark pulse inside him, hot and heavy before he feels Mark spill inside him, another groan being released into his shoulder as Mark rides the waves of his orgasm. He grinds down against Mark's dick, head thrown back and trying to get enough friction to push him over the edge. He doesn't have time to even ask for more as Mark's hand comes up and wraps around his dick, jerking him in short, quick strokes until he feels his vision white out and he comes into Mark's hand and across his abs, shouting Mark's name, his hands anchored on Mark's shoulders.</p>
<p>They each try to catch their breath—chests heaving and bodies sweaty—and Donghyuck is pretty sure he's never came so hard in his life. </p>
<p>“Holy fuck that was amazing. You’re amazing,” Mark says breathlessly, running a hand through his own damp, sweaty hair and pushing it off his face. Donghyuck just laughs and leans in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before rolling off his lap and onto the couch beside him.</p>
<p>“I guess we can check that off the list,” Mark just laughs at that and Donghyuck feels a burst of warmth and fondness in his chest for the boy.</p><hr/>
<p>It’s not until a week later that it comes up. Donghyuck is sitting on his bed one night frantically working through an essay for one of his gen eds that’s due in exactly 1 hour and 47 minutes (he may have forgotten it existed and only realized when the notification popped up on his timeline in the middle of his mini Avatar: The Last Airbender marathon). </p>
<p>Jaemin barges into their room, door slamming against the wall. He stands in the doorway for a whole minute without saying a word, just staring at Donghyuck like he’s trying to figure something out. </p>
<p>"Can I help you?" He asks, fingers hovering over the keyboard, side-eyeing his roommate.</p>
<p>"You used the rest of my couch lube, didn't you?" </p>
<p>Donghyuck sighs and lowers the screen of his laptop, prepared to grovel a bit and offer to buy Jaemin’s coffee tomorrow morning to make up for it. "I’m sorry, I meant to buy you a replacement before you noticed." He’s about to continue on with his apology when Jaemin bursts into the room, dropping his backpack on the ground and jumping up on Donghyuck’s bed.</p>
<p>"Aw I'm so proud of you!" Jaemin says, throwing his arms around his best friend and toppling them over, laptop shutting completely, essay long forgotten. "All those years of bestowing my hoe knowledge on you finally paid off. So tell me, where'd you guys do it? On the couch? Kitchen counter? Ooooh did you guys maybe do it at the table because Jeno really likes it when I-” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm sorry it's a little short, but i hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! thank you for showing YRMMB so much love. AND, you'll be seeing more of me (and YRMMB markhyuck)... I'm starting a series around college markhyuck! stay tuned for more:) </p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/sunflowerzens">twitter </a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/starryskys">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>